1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized gas driven vehicle and, in particular, to a pressurized gas driven model racing automobile or the like.
Building and racing model automobiles, boats, airplanes and other similar vehicles have become popular pursuits in recent years for hobbyists and racing enthusiasts alike. Such activities appeal to those people who enjoy designing and building models and gain staisfaction from comparing, in head-to-head competition, their original vehicle designs with designs produced by others. Other people enjoy competition which requires that model vehicles be constructed to meet prescribed specifications and that modifications to vehicles be made within limited bounds. Refinements in details of design then become important. In the case of either type of competition, model building and racing provide useful and enjoyable recreation for many people.
Model racing vehicles of the type to which the present invention relates generally include a body which houses a pressure tank that is charged with compressed gas. The gas is released through an outlet orifice in one direction to drive the vehicle in the opposite direction by the familiar action-reaction principle of jet propulsion.
The compressed gas utilized is usually compressed air, but other pressurized gases, for example, pressurized carbon dioxide or nitrogen, steam under pressure or pressurized vapor can be employed. Accordingly, as used herein the terms "pressurized gas" or "compressed gas" are intended to be construed to include compressed air, steam, vapor or other pressurized gas or vapor. The term "gas" is to be interpreted to include any gas or mixture of gases such as air, steam or other vapor.
Pressurized gas propelled model racing vehicles are advantageously made to suddenly and freely open an outlet passage to suddenly and freely release stored pressurized gas and, thus, obtain maximum propulsive power. Furthermore, when many such vehicles are in competition, it is desirable to charge them with substantially equal pressures of compressed gas and to launch them simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles propelled by pressurized gas are presently known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,677 (Bennett et al.) discloses a gravity actuated toy vehicle that includes a tank which may be filled with pressurized gas. An outlet is formed at the rear section of the tank and is closed by a tapered plug, hinged above the outlet. When a depending extension of the plug strikes a standing projection in the path of the vehicle, the plug is disengaged from the outlet to release the stored compressed gas. The tank also has an inlet through which it is filled with compressed gas. The inlet is closed by a spring biased check valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,682 (Richardson) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,586 (Pollak) disclose compressed gas propelled toy vehicles which have mechanical, hand-operated valves that close an outlet from a pressure chamber. The Richardson device includes a terminal having a hole communicating with the pressure chamber that is closed by a rotatable hand-operated disc having a similar hole registrable with the terminal hole. The Pollak device utilizes a spool-shaped cylindrical valve having a reduced diameter portion which, when transversely positioned in an outlet passage, permits release of compressed gas. An alternative embodiment contemplates puncturing an outlet seal with a hollow needle to release the compressed gas.